


Infinite Universes

by CaliMeg5691



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Family, Marriage, Parallel Universes, Reunions, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliMeg5691/pseuds/CaliMeg5691
Summary: After centuries of separated and stuck in a parallel universe, Idun finally finds her way home.  He is her moon and she is his star.  Together again, they can handle anything thrown at them. With the help of some friends, of course.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I think the Doctor could use someone to lean on, someone that understands.

Gallifrey, The Time War

My legs ached and my lungs burned but I couldn’t stop running. The Citadel burned behind me, and the smoke obscured the rise of the second sun. The swaying of the red grass and the glistening of the silver trees was all but a memory by now. When the second sun rose and the light hit the silver trees, it looked as if the forests were on fire. Now they have all burnt up.

My children are dead, and my children’s children with them. My mother, my father, my sisters, and my brothers have all been lost. He is all that I have left in this time of war. A war of endless destruction, a senseless annihilation, a timeless obliteration. He is my hope, all that remains in Pandora’s box. I must believe in him for if I lost faith then all would be lost.

He is standing in front of me, our Tardis just behind him. “Quickly, my star,” he called out to me as I approach. “You must hurry. For our plan to work, you need to leave.” He pulls me into him when he can, grabbing my wrist to input the coordinates into the vortex manipulator. “I love you, my star, as much as the infinite universe and the next.” He pulls me into a gentle kiss, short and desperate but still filled with love.

I place my hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. “I will see you soon, my moon. I believe in this plan and in you. I know this will work. I love you, eternally.”

He hits the button on the vortex manipulator, just as a terrible voice commands, “EXTERMINATE!” The last thing I know is pain and the look of terror in his eyes before a flash of light.


	2. Homeward Bound

London, England, Earth (Sort of)

February 1st, 2006

Time Lords had outlawed travel between universes thousands of years ago. It was nearly impossible to now, the gateways barely open. Impossible to do with just a vortex manipulator. Despite being stuck here for centuries, I still had hope, his hope, that he would find me here in this Parallel London.

Over the years, I had established myself a house and a source of income in London, once I had finally realized that I may be stuck here permanently. I avoided getting too close to anyone, lest they discover that I don’t age like they do. I had only regenerated once since ending up here, avoiding trouble and trying to stay under the radar means I can live at little longer. My hair was now dark and very curly, my eyes an icy blue; contrasting with my last body.

My current hypothesis for how I ended up here, in this parallel universe is that when the Vortex Manipulator (a cheap, nasty form of time travel) was activated, I was shot by a Dalek causing the Vortex Manipulator to overload and send me careening wildly through the Time Vortex until I slipped through a tiny crack. I would not be testing this theory, lest I end up in a universe with nothing my physiology can breathe.

I got my income by building electronics that fit in the time period. I was very careful about not inventing something 80 years early, so I didn’t screw up the time continuum. Now that I lived in this universe, I kind of didn’t want it to end with me still in it. Like, if I had to end up anywhere, at least I ended up somewhere that I was familiar with after the centuries that I had spent on Earth with my husband. Though, there are some differences. The Zeppelins were a surprise when they hung around years after the other universe had stop using them. They were fun, though. And the ear pods were definitely a strange fad that everyone partakes in, except me. I got a weird feeling about them and avoided them at all costs. I really didn’t want to end up enslaved via ear pods.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You know, I was just joking about the enslavement. When I got up this morning, I was truly not expecting to see lines of people funneling into factories like pigs to slaughter, but that is exactly what happened.

They weren’t responsive when I tried to get their attention, even my sweet little neighbor, just a 1st year in Uni. 

I shook her arm while calling out to her, “Jessica! Jessica, can you hear me?” There was no response from anyone.

I ran down the street to see if it was happening to everyone, when several Cybermen turned the corner in front of me. If this whole thing was actually Cybermen, then this Earth was in a lot of danger. Cybermen were just under Daleks in the dangerous, bad guy ranking. And if they scanned me, I would be enemy number one. I had to find a place to hide.

I turned and sprinted in the opposite direction of the Cybermen, ducking down an alley that I knew wouldn’t leave me trapped at a dead end. At least there shouldn’t be anything at the end. I looked over my shoulder to see if the Cybermen were following and ran into a wall. Or I thought it was a wall. When I looked, I realized it was a box. A very familiar box that I may have traveled space and time in. I wouldn’t know for sure until I opened it, but it could just be an actual police box left over from the 60’s (those were really confusing and depressing times).

I was facing the back of the box, the doors opening out to the bay. I squeezed myself past it to get to the front, caressing it gently with the hope that it really was the Tardis. I stopped with my hand on the door, terrified that it wasn’t actually going to be the Tardis. She made the decision for me, swinging open the door to reveal a dark, coral-esque console room.

I fell to my knees. Relief flooding my body, tears running down my cheeks. Sobs racked my body. “I’m home. I’m home.”

After a few minutes, my crying had subsided, and I realized that the Tardis wasn’t supposed to be this dark and there was a suspicious lack of people coming to investigate my loud sobbing. There was a little glow coming from the console and I stood up to investigate. It was a power cell, plugged in so the Tardis was on a recharging cycle. The Tardis must’ve lost power after landing here, she can’t refuel on the energy from the wrong universe, its like putting diesel in a petrol engine.

There were sticky notes with reminders written in Gallifreyan stuck to the monitor on the console. They made me tear up a bit, I haven’t seen Gallifreyan in so long, even if the notes said things like “Check the architectural configuration circuit” and “Drain the pool (Careful of the books)”, they reminded me of a time before the war.

Clearly there was no one but me in the Tardis, knowing my husband and his propensity for getting into trouble, he was probably trying to do something about the Cybermen trying to take over the world. I figured that eventually he would make it back to the Tardis, so I decided to wait around. And maybe, fall asleep in the chair because I’m finally home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Doctor’s POV:

Rose, Pete, Jake, Mickey, and I made our way over to the Tardis after stopping the Cybermen from taking over the world. Conveniently, Jake’s van was still okay, so he gave us a lift over to the bay area where the Tardis is parked.

The van stopped and we all hopped out, but something was off. The door to the Tardis was open. Very few people had the ability to open the Tardis and only 2 of us were in this universe. This was potentially very not good.

“Doctor, the door’s open. Did we forget to shut it?” Rose asked as they all approached the Tardis.

I shook my head, “I never leave the door open. It would be very bad if anything got in.” We all creeped a little closer, worried that somehow a still activated Cyberman got in.

I walked through the door first, slowly because this body was still pretty new, and I liked it. But all I saw was a girl, sleeping in the chair next to the console. She looked harmless so I called the all clear everyone else.

I touched her arm to wake her up when images, words, consciousness flooded my mind. I was stuck processing it all, unknowing that I was crying. There was sheer relief at being connected telepathically with someone. And not just anyone, but my wife. My wife who I thought was dead, a casualty of the Time War, but in actuality just stuck in this parallel universe.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Idun’s POV

I jolted back to consciousness when his mind connected with mine. Everything that had happened since we had been separated was shared across our connection. The sacrifices that he made, the people he saved, the laughter, and the tears. For him, it had only been 150 years since we were separated but he had experienced so much more than I had in the 600 years I was stuck here. Two regenerations in those years, his current body not even a year old. His companion, Rose, reminded him of our granddaughter, Susan, both curious and very brave. Also, very nosy.

“Doctor, are you okay? You’re crying.” Rose interrupted our tunnel vision. We both had tears running down our faces, our hands were intertwined, neither of us letting go in the near future.

He turned to look at Rose, a huge smile growing on his face. “I’m perfect.” He looked at me with that huge smile. “Rose, I’d like you to meet my wife, Idun. My star.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really slow at updating and sometimes my chapters are kinda short. Sorry!


End file.
